


Inconspicuous II

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-16
Updated: 2002-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who watches the watcher?"<br/>Sequel to Inconconspicuous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconspicuous II

## Inconspicuous II

by Treacy PurpleSage

[]()

* * *

This is a sequel to Inconspicuous.  
Thanks to Pat for the Beta, the crew at CLFF for love and support and special thanks to Midknight for challenging my challenge. You keep me on my toes! 

* * *

//"Lex lay on the roof of the mansion, carefully balancing the muzzle of the long distance riffle on a large beanbag. His hands twitched across the controls on the scope, aligning the cross hairs so that they hovered over the man's chest. 

He pulled the scope back a little, taking in the scene in the Kent's farm yard. Clark was buried half under the tractor, trying the repair something inside of it. Another young man, this one a blonde, was leaning against a fence post, body casual. He was watching Clark, admiring the farm work built six pack. 

Lex growled. He was supposed to be the only one looking at Clark _that_ way. 

Well, he would fix that in a second. 

He focused the scope back in, watching as the blond strands of hair blew in the wind, and traced the cross hairs back down to the chest. He took aim for the heart. 

Clark was _his_ damn it. _No one_ else's. 

He pulled the trigger."// 

Lex sat bolt upright in bed, breath in heavy gulps, sweat soaking his sheets, heart racing. The nightmare was intense, but not more so than the realization that it was based in some kind of reality. Lex had felt that someone had been watching Clark. The other night in the loft, he was sure he had felt the presence of another person. He had not let Clark know, it was not worth frightening the boy, but the presence was there, and it was familiar in a concerning way. It was too late to try and get any more sleep, so Lex got up to begin his day. 

Musing in the shower, Lex thought that Clark had been a pleasant revelation. He never felt that the adorable farm boy understood any of his previous overtures, but had surprised him when he kissed him the other evening. He was so clumsy and unsure, it was adorable. Lex immediately took the lead, and then took Clark. His cock was so large and thick, Lex looked forward to the day when he would feel that hard length deep inside him. He wrapped his fingers around his own growing arousal and jacked slowly as he remembered the feel of burying himself deep in Clark's luscious ass. How he had gripped Clark's muscular, yet narrow hips and pulled him back against him. The moans and cries pulled deep from Clark were so incredibly erotic, and yet innocent, as if his pleasure astounded him, took him completely by surprise! 

Lex came hard into his own fist, harder than he had at his own hand for a long time. 

Oh, this boy was good for him, in so many ways. 

Lex finished preparing for his day, and decided to head into the plant early, with a quick swing by the farm to see Clark, of course. 

Behind the wheel of his current favorite car, he started to feel lingering effects from the nightmare. Tiredness for sure, but a prickle at the back of his neck, the feeling of being observed. He shook it off and drove recklessly towards the Kent farm. He pulled off the road early, onto a dirt path, as he thought he remembered Clark mentioning that he would be out fixing a fence on this field this morning. His odd approach to the farm gave him more than he bargained for. 

There was another car further down the lane! 

Lex tried not to panic, he did not recognize the late model sedan, it looked rented. He carefully eased his car back onto the highway, and then slipped it into a field across the way. He eased out of his car as silently as possible, and made sure the alarm was turned off, so it would not chirp and give him away. He crossed the road, and ducked into a corn field on the Kent property. He hoped to hell that Jonathon would not catch him out here, even if there was someone in that car down the lane, the man would suspect Lex of impropriety before hearing out his concerns. 

Lex eased slowly through the corn, and when he was about a hundred yards from the car, he stopped and crouched down. He listened carefully, but only heard the wind in the corn, and a few crows in the distance. He remained motionless for a while, listening, becoming familiar with this environment. 

Though the outdoors was not Lex's forte, he was used to being able to pick up details by listening. Years of hiding in closets had taught him how much people do not expect to be overheard. He had learned so much just from being inconspicuous. Including how his father liked to hide as well and listen to other's conversations. He knew that several of his father's biggest successes in business were garnered by eavesdropping. 

Lex held this and other jewels tightly, he knew when it was time for him to break away from the old man, this knowledge would be more valuable than the money he was collecting. 

His momentary musing was broken by the sound of feet on cornstalks. Lex focused carefully, and could hear a man moving through the corn off to his left. That means he was coming from the field where Clark was supposed to be working, and back towards the car. 

Lex was not crazy, someone was stalking Clark! 

Lex situated himself so he could see the driver's door through the long lines of stalks. He only caught the man's legs and shoes, but he knew the gait anywhere! His breath caught, and for a moment, he was sure that he had been heard. The feet stopped and turned, as the stalker surveyed the field of corn. After a few moments, he turned back, got into the car, started it, backed up and headed down the road. 

"Speak of the devil" Lex muttered. His dad was stalking Clark! 

Lex was not surprised when his father strode into his office later that day, the red tinted light from the stained glass giving him a fiendish glow. He invited Lex back to Metropolis, while all the while holding two blue pool balls tightly in his fist. As if this was not on purpose, to symbolize his supposed hold on Lex. _He does know!_ Lex thought, he did see us, and now he wants to take me away from here. 

Lex avoided answering, he did not want to leave, but if Clark was only experimenting with him, then perhaps he would make a strategic retreat. He could get a dozen boys that looked like Clark in Metropolis, and his heart would not be put into danger. 

The foil was symbolic of so much, as he handed it to Clark. It was a challenge, to see if Clark would want to fight for him. The all  too casual implication that Clark would like him to stay was confirmation enough, now he just had to face his father. He dreaded the visit with him in Metropolis, he knew that if he stayed, that his father might suspect that he was aware of Lionel's stalking, surely the other morning in the field, he would guess that he was being watched _who watches the watcher?_

Lying on the side of the road, his head splitting, Lex did not consider how Clark had shown up and then left, with no engine noises, or visible signs of his journey, he was only thinking how he could never give up this boy, or this town, and what he would have to do to his father for stalking his Clark. 


End file.
